


violet city

by squirrelhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Minho misses Jisung a lot :(, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: "wide awake in this violet city, where it washes over meit hurts to say that I want you with me, just draped across my frame,"minho is studying in japan. he misses his boyfriend, jisung, who's still living in south korea. their relationship isn't going as smoothly as they both wantsong: violet city - mainsionair





	violet city

**Author's Note:**

> quick disclaimer: english is not my first language so i'm sorry for grammar mistakes!

It rains cats and dogs. Minho is staring through the window of his small apartment, a heavy sigh leaves his lips. It is already dark and Tokyo looks sad and depressed, because of the horrible weather. Minho was thinking about Jisung. Again. He hadn't spoken to his boyfriend in two days and he didn't exactly know why. 

To say that their relationship is going smoothly was a big lie. Their relationship is going horrible at the moment. It wasn't always like that, by the way.

Minho met Jisung in a game hall, 3 years ago. They were still teenagers back then. It was Minho's birthday and his best friend, Chan, had taken him to a popular game hall in Seoul as a surprise. Minho saw Jisung standing at the bar. He was immediately smitten with the shy boy.

Jisung wore black round glasses at and a grey oversized sweater. He looked  _so small_  and Minho wanted to cuddle him.

Chan knew right away that Minho was in love with the boy. He forced Minho to talk to him and ask his phone number. Luckily, Minho did. Minho still remembers their first conversation.

_"Hey", Minho said. Jisung looked up and smiled shyly. He waved. "Hi", he replied. "Are you new here?" Minho asked nervously, not really knowing what to say. "No, I've been living here for a couple of years", Jisung laughed. "W-what's your name?" Minho asked then. "Jisung. What is your name?" Jisung asked, and a big smile appeared on his cute face._

_Minho felt his heart melt._

_"My name is Minho", Minho replied. A short, awkward silence followed. 'Shall we.... play a game?' Minho asked. "Yes, of course!" Jisung said and followed Minho._

_Chan was watching them from a distance. He smiled._

Minho and Jisung had an amazing day. Then all of a sudden, everything went fast. They were dating each other within a month. They are the complete opposite of each other. Jisung, the shy and nerdy type, and Minho, an outgoing type. But yet they matched. The first two years of their relationship were great.

But things changed when Minho graduated from middle school. He always wanted to go to a dance school for modern dance in Tokyo. But he started to doubt his dreams. He didn't know if he could leave Jisung behind that long. But it was Jisung who persuaded him to go anyway.

_"This is your dream", he said while holding Minho's hand. "Don't let me ruin your dream"._

_"But you aren't ruining it, Jisung. I love you and I don't want to lose you", Minho started, but Jisung shook his head. "I'm sure you'll be a famous dancer one day and I can only be proud that you are my boyfriend", he said. A big smile grew on his face._

So that's how it happened. Minho joined the dance school and left Seoul to study in Japan. Jisung stayed in South Korea. Minho made 2 amazing new friends in Japan, Sicheng, and Yuta, who happened to be a couple. Everything went well between Jisung and Minho (Sicheng and Yuta were the biggest Minsung shippers you could find in the entire universe by the way). The couple called each other almost every day. 

Minho sighs again. He misses those conversations. He misses the video calls and how he made Jisung laugh at funny and dumb things he experienced with Yuta and Sicheng.

He misses Jisung's laugh. How his cheeks seemed to glow and how tens of thousands of small twinkles appeared in his beautiful eyes when Minho grabbed his hands. It was like another galaxy was being created in Jisung's eyes when he smiled.

Perhaps the thing he misses most is Jisung's lips. He often catches himself zooming in on pictures of Jisung on his beautiful lips. He misses Jisung's warm arms. His soft hair that he loves to dye in bright colors and his chubby cheeks. How they gently pushed against Jisung's glasses when he laughed and how they would be smushed against his pillow when he fell asleep. And how he would mumble random words in his sleep. Minho found it so adorable. Jisung's whole existence was adorable to him.

It's been over a year since they've seen each other in real life. It's been over a year since they hugged each other. And that starts to influence their relationship. They are missing each other way too much.

Minho also knows that he can quickly become jealous. It was no wonder that he found it strange that the same boy suspiciously often appeared on Jisung's Instagram posts. He was starting to think about it. Was Jisung cheating on him? Who was this mysterious boy? Jisung got very angry when he asked him about it.

 _'Do you think I'm cheating? His name is Lee Felix by the way. He is an exchange student from Australia and my roommate. Don't you trust me anymore or something like that?'_ he had sent on Instagram. Minho didn't know what to say in return. In the end, it became a simple 'sorry'.

That was where the constant tension between Minho and Jisung started. They don't trust each other anymore. They are having an awful amount of arguments. Minho actually couldn't remember the last time he had a pleasant conversation with Jisung. It was as if he was talking to a completely different person.

A long-distance relationship is just not for them. And they both know that, but they don't want to admit it. They love each other too much to admit it.

Minho sighs, letting himself fall on his bed. He unlocks his phone and starts scrolling through his messages with Jisung. He reads their conversations from when he just arrived in Japan. He smiled at the sweet messages.

But the more he scrolled down, the less sweet the conversations became. He reads the last part of their last conversation from 2 days ago again.

_Sungie: don't be so fucking worried about me, i'm not a child anymore_

_Sungie: i can take care of myself_

_Minnie: i just miss you a lot that's all_

_Sungie: sure_

Minho's heart skips a beat when he sees that Jisung had sent him a new message.

_Sungie: can we please call?_

Minho bites his lip and searches for Jisung's number on his phone. "Why are you calling me?" Minho asks while he sits down on his bed. "I wanted to talk about something", Jisung answers. Minho swallows. "About what?" he asks. He winces at how weak his voice sounds.

"About us", Jisung replies. Minho can hear him sobbing. "It's not going to work anymore", Minho feels his heart drop. "W-what are you saying?" he mumbles, tears appear in his eyes. "Us. This relationship. It isn't working. Don't you realize it? We're always fighting and arguing about literally nothing", Jisung sobs.

Minho bows his head and sobs too. "Y-yes I know what you mean", Minho answers after a couple of minutes. "I'm sorry I have to say this over the phone", Jisung cries. "It's not that I don't love you anymore. I miss you and love you, but the distance... It doesn't work".

Minho swallows. "Sorry", Jisung repeats. "No, you're right. You're absolutely right. I-I just want you to know, I still love you, and if you change your mind-" 

"Bye Minho".

Minho swallows. He is broken and throws his phone away with a scream. He is still lying on his bed, tears are streaming down his cheeks. He's feeling terrible. He lost him. He lost Jisung, the love of his life. And only because he necessarily wanted to go to this stupid school. 

He sighs. If he had just stayed in South Korea, he would have had his arms wrapped around Jisung by now. They would watch a movie together while cuddling and Jisung would fall asleep while watching the movie. Minho would squish his cheeks and shower his boyfriend with soft kisses. Minho has homework, but he doesn't feel like doing anything today. He curls himself up into a ball and cries himself to sleep.

\--

"Hey, Minho, are you okay?" His friend, Yuta, looks at him with a worried expression on his face. His arm is wrapped around his Sicheng’s shoulder. Minho snaps out of his gaze and looks at Yuta. He didn’t even realize he was spacing out.

Minho shrugs. "I’m fine", he mumbles. "Are you sure? You look like you’ve cried the whole night", Sicheng asks. "O-okay, you guys are right. I’m not feeling okay. Jisung broke up with me last night", Minho admits, lowering his head.

"WHAT?!"

Yuta’s eyes go wide and he jumps up. "You mean your super cute Korean boyfriend?"

Minho bites his lip and nods. "I know right, it’s fucked up", he whispers. "Awh come here, give me a hug", Sicheng pouts and opens his arms. Minho hugs him. "It’s not that we don’t love each other anymore, it’s the distance. We missed each other too much", Minho says and sighs. He looks at his hands.

Yuta and Winwin look at him with pity. "You know what?' Sicheng says and jumps up. We're going to have a nice afternoon. You will come with us to the karaoke bar", he suggests. "Yeah! Let’s start: ‘Project ‘Cheer up Minho’!" Yuta shouts and puts his fist in the air. Minho can’t help but laugh at his stupid friends. "See, you're laughing again", Sicheng points out with a wide smile on his face. "Thank you", Minho smiles and sweeps strand of hair out of his face.

"If Jisung doesn't want you anymore, fuck him. He doesn't know what he's missing", Yuta winks and wraps his arms around Minho.

\--

"Thank you for this afternoon, it was really fun!" Minho yells and waves at Winwin and Yuta. "No problem!" Yuta yells back and walks away with Sicheng. Minho opens the door of his apartment with a smile. He had spent the whole afternoon in a karaoke bar. It was very funny, even though Minho can't sing at all.

He sits down on his bed with a thud, but after a few minutes, he is startled by someone knocking on his door. "Who is there?" he asks. He opens the door. His eyes grow big when he sees Jisung standing in front of him.

"Sungie?" he asks, full of disbelief. Jisung sobs and nods. "B-but you said-" Jisung interrupted Minho by hugging him. 

"I didn't mean it that way. I was tired and annoyed. I love you so much. I would never leave you, you know that", Minho sobs too and falls into Jisung's arms. "I am sorry Jisung, I am so sorry. Of everything. I missed you so much", Minho cries. He takes Jisung inside and looks at him. "Don't feel bad. I'm sorry too. Especially for what I said last night", Jisung says.

Minho's eyes glide to Jisung's lips. "It still feels unreal that you're here", Minho whispers against Jisung's soft lips. Jisung giggles, his blushed, chubby cheeks push against his large glasses. "I guess you could say I used all of my savings to buy a plane ticket,' Jisung says and gives Minho a soft kiss. Can you still pay for the return trip?" Minho asks worriedly. Jisung laughs and shakes his head.

"No", he laughs, "But it doesn't matter. I'm staying here. With you", he wraps his arms firmly around Minho and gently pushes him on the bed. "Come here", Minho chuckles and wrapped his arms around Jisung. The younger boy hooks his legs around him like a koala.

Minho sighs. "What's wrong?" Jisung asks. "I still feel bad. If I hadn't gone to Japan, none of this would have happened", Minho mumbles. Jisung places his index finger on Minho's lips. "I'm here right now and besides that, I was the one who persuaded you to go to Japan. So it's actually my fault", Jisung replies and boops Minho's nose. Minho giggles and kisses Jisung's forehead.

"Not that it matters right now", he says. Jisung nods and smiles. "I missed you so much", he says. "I missed you too", Minho replies. Jisung gives him another kiss. "Shall we sleep?" he asks. Minho nods with a smile and turns off the lights. Jisung wraps his arms more firmly around Minho and places his head on his chest. "Sleep well Sungie", Minho whispers and runs his hands through Jisung's hair, but the younger is already asleep. Minho laughs softly and pokes Jisung's cheek. He feels so happy.

Jisung is back. The love of his life is back.


End file.
